User blog:Mimi1239/Home is the Hart of the Holidays Chapter 1
Hello, I've decided to enter the Girl Meets World Wiki Fanfiction contest! This is a prequel to my Seven Years in the Nineties story on Fanfiction so if you're interested in Riley and Maya time traveling to 1993 and meeting young Cory, Shawn, and Topanga, check it out! This will be based on what happened a month and a half before they got transported. Don't worry, you don't have to read the other story to know what's going on here. Enjoy! :) ''' ---- Chapter 1: Where It All Began Riley's Point of View ''Wednesday, December 24th, 2014, New York City'' ''Present day, 7:00 A.M'' My eyes fluttered open that Christmas Eve morning. The strong smell of pancakes and coffee hit my nose immediately. I got up and walked over to my bay window. A thin white layer of snow on the ground was the first thing I saw when I poked my head out my bedroom window. This Christmas was going to be different, I thought to myself. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. After I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and put on the pink wool sweater my dad had given me during Christmas the year before with a black skirt, I skipped out of my room. As I did, I could hear my mom's panicky voice say to my dad from the kitchen, "Cory, where's the apple cider? We can't have Christmas without the apple cider!" I walked into the kitchen just as my dad wrapped his arms around my mom compassionately and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Honey, Christmas isn't until tomorrow. And it's right here," he said picking up the rectangular-shaped box on top of the kitchen counter and handed it to my mom. "Are you alright? Is this all because my parents are coming over?" This would be the first time we would be hosting Christmas at our house. My mom was pretty anxious and jumpy because she knew how judgement my grandmother Amy could be. I didn't blame my mom, so most of the time the whole family tried to stay out of her way as she prepared everything. My mom smiled weakly. "Yes Cory. I know how important this is to your mother. I don't want to mess everything up." I walked over to the family's Christmas tree and helped my little brother Auggie hang up the decorations he couldn't reach. I pulled out an ornament from the tree's branch which had a picture of my dad as a teenager and another kid (my dad's best friend) Shawn. Underneath the picture it read, 'Cory and Shawn 4Eva'. I raised my eyebrow questionably at my dad as he walked over to help. "What's this?" I asked. "Oh, this?" My dad chuckled nervously taking the ornament from my finger tips. "This is my best friend Riley. You're going to meet him tomorrow." Yes, apparently the legendary 'Shawn Hunter' was going to visit tomorrow for the first time. Along with my grandparents, Uncle Josh, my Aunt Morgan, and my parents' former teacher/mentor Mr. Feeny. "How come he's never visit if he's your best friend? Does he not want to meet us?" I asked insecurely referring to Auggie and myself. "Of course he does Riley. He's just been busy travelling the world. He doesn't like to settle down somewhere for too long." "Why not?" I asked. My dad didn't answer me, but just smiled sadly. ---- Maya came over a few hours later around noon to help with the decorations a bit. It was going to be her first time spending Christmas with us because her mom had to work late at the diner. Although Maya claimed it didn't bother her, I knew it did. We went to my room and sat in our 'sacred place' which was beside my bay window. "So who'd you say was coming over tomorrow?" Maya asked. "My grandparents, my uncle, my aunt, Mr. Feeny, and my dad's best friend Shawn." Maya scrutched up her face a little. "How come I've never heard of Shawn?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I've never met him either but my dad says it's because he's been busy. But I've heard lots and lots of stories about him." My mind suddenly went back to the many stories my dad had told me about his and Shawn's scheming days. "This is when Shawn and I dressed up as girls to write a school article," My dad said showing me a black and white cut-out-of-a-newspaper picture of my dad dressed as a waitress and Shawn dressed like a normal teenage girl. We were sitting at the kitchen table one morning and my dad had found an old box filled with his memories and possesions. My mom took a seat next to us once she finished giving us breakfast. "Uh, Cory, what are you doing?" "I'm showing the kids what we did in high school. Ooh!" Dad shrieked as he pulled out another picture of my mom, Shawn, and himself dressed as people who worked in hotels. "This is when we pulled off that Bed 'n Breakfast scheme!" he shouted excitedly. A loud shriek and gasp coming from the living room woke me up from my daydream. Both Maya and I jumped at the sudden sound. And then, someone came in barging through the door... ---- '''Author's Note: Ooh, who could that be? Vote for me and you'll find out next chapter! (Also published in Fanfiction) :) Mimi123|Talk|Blog 19:57, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts